1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed and claimed concept relates to a circuit breaker and, more specifically, to a magnetic D/C trip assembly that is replaces an A/C trip assembly.
2. Background Information
Circuit breakers are well known in the art. A circuit breaker includes a trip unit assembly that is, generally, structured to detect an over-current condition in one of an A/C current or a D/C current. Thus, a circuit breaker having a trip unit only structured to detect an A/C over-current condition cannot detect a D/C over-current condition. There is, therefore, a need for a D/C trip assembly structured to replace an A/C trip assembly. There is a further need for the D/C trip assembly to be incorporated into existing A/C only circuit breakers.